Race Me
by Merrybeans
Summary: [He watched her lick her fingers clean.] Evin visits his friend Miri after she's spent a long day dealing with new trainees.


_A/N: This is a short, rather pointless Evin/Miri piece, inspired by _Rainstorm Amaya's _icon (contact me if you'd like to see the icon; the site won't let me put the link in here__). Please review._

_Thank you to _Strapless_ for sharing her knowledge of all things equine, even though I barely used it here.  
_

_Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce's, not mine._

**Race Me.**

Miri sighed, stifling a yawn. It was only supper time but it had been a long day and she still had another pony to groom once she had finished this one. Right at that moment, all she wanted was to eat something warm and crawl into her bed.

'You look like you've been battered by the hooves of a blood-thirsty band of centaurs.'

Miri grinned at Evin. 'I knew I loved you for your flattery. But no, worse.'

He raised his eyebrows. 'Worse than be battered by the hooves of a blood-thirsty band of centaurs?'

'Yes. The new trainees.'

Evin grimaced. 'I should have guessed.' He offered her a package as she moved out of the stall. She took it, frowning: it was warm.

'What's this?'

He shrugged. 'I thought you might need it.' Unwrapping the paper she revealed a hot, greasy pasty, its insides threatening to erupt out. She smiled up at him and began to cover it up again, passing it back.

'Thanks, but I still have another pony to go yet.' She shrugged her shoulder in the direction of the blue roan in the next stall.

'I'll do it,' Evin offered. 'I've been stuck with paperwork all day; I'd like to remember why we're called "Riders".' Before she could protest he took her combs from her hands, swapping them for the pasty again, and moved into the stall.

Miri took a bite of the spiced-meat-and-vegetable filled treat, the gravy running down her chin. 'Hmmm, it's good,' she mumbled.

Evin smiled. 'You _really_ looked like you needed it.'

She swallowed and poked her tongue out at him, before using her finger to catch the escaping trail of gravy. Evin watched her lick her fingers clean. She caught him staring; abruptly he turned back to the blue roan.

'So the trainees were hard work today?' he asked.

She rolled her eyes. 'You could say that. Were _we_ this much trouble when we started?'

He grinned. 'Well, at least they're not scared of their ponies.'

'At least none of them are too _big_ for ponies!' she retorted.

'There's nothing wrong with being a big, strong man. One day you will be glad of my extra height, Miri.'

She snorted. 'Dream on, big boy.'

'Will you hurry up and finish that thing?'

'What?'

He indicated the pasty with the curry comb he was holding. She scowled, but polished it off anyway.

'I'm sorry I'm not eating fast enough for you now.' He moved away from her pony and Miri- shocked- added, 'Evin, don't tell me you're going to leave her like _that_!'

He didn't answer and she watched suspiciously as he reached for her discarded saddle and bridle.

'What are you doing, Evin?' In truth, it was _quite_ clear what he was doing.

'Come riding with me?'

She sighed, planting her fists on her hips. 'Evin, in case you hadn't picked up on it yet, I'm _tired_.'

He fixed her stare with his own. 'I know. Please, Miri. I've been stuck indoors all day and I didn't get to help with the trainees either. That's not what I signed up to be a Rider for.'

She sighed and muttered cruelly, 'Go on your own.'

'Thanks, sweetheart,' he teased. 'I _would_, but I'd much prefer your company.'

She looked at him shrewdly. 'Have you been talking to your scrolls again?'

Evin grinned. 'I have to find my own companions when I'm locked away all day with no visitors.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Fine. A _short_ ride.' She took the reins of her pony. 'Go get your horse.'

'Yes, mother.' He disappeared outside and called back, 'Ready!'

Coming out of the stables, she saw his gelding saddled and waiting. She scowled at her friend. 'You had no intention of going on your own.'

'My intentions are always good and true, Miri.'

She snorted. 'I'm sure all those girls you've bedded would agree with you.' He poked his tongue out in a very good imitation of her.

They mounted up and she let him take the lead. As they went through the gates of Pirate's Swoop- it was the trainee summer camp again- Miri hoped he would avoid the thick forest to their left. She had spent all day navigating the trees and brambles with the trainees.

Evin did. In fact, he headed down onto the beach. Miri let her pony follow, watching the waves as they came gradually into better view, and the more she saw of them, the better she felt. Suddenly she wasn't worn out anymore. Just the nearness of the ocean- its presence affecting all her senses- was enough to at once revive and relax her. It was her home.

The sun was turning the sky and sea a wonderful golden colour and Miri watched, mesmerised. The horses made their way into the surf and she revelled at the spray that leapt up and splashed her. She was glad now that Evin _had_ persuaded her into this ride.

She glanced forward and was curious to find that he had stopped riding and was watching her over his shoulder. He smiled at the surprise on her face and she returned the gesture, pulling her horse up beside him.

'You look happy,' he said simply.

'I am.' She turned to gaze out to sea. She murmured, 'It's like nothing else.'

'No,' he said, 'it's not,' but his eyes were not on the ocean. She looked back and grinned at him, but it quickly faded at the intense look in his eyes.

'Evin? Are you all right?'

He reached up a hand and she held her breath. His fingers ran across her cheek and all she could do was watch him, frozen. _What was he doing?_

Evin smiled lightly and his hand dropped from her face. Breaking the tension, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, 'Race me?'

Before Miri could reply he had taken off down the beach, clumps of sand thrown up by his horse's hooves.

She was dazed, but Miri couldn't help herself: she grinned and started after him, saying under her breath, 'You bet, big boy.'

---


End file.
